mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Aragorn (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Valkyrie (owner); (formerly) Samantha Parrington, Dane Whitman | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Height2 = at withers | Weight = 1050 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Wings, Feathers | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Castle Garrett, Washington, D.C. | Creators = Roy Thomas; George Tuska | First = Avengers #48 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Aragorn was a horse kept at Castle Garrett, home of the criminal scientist the Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) who developed the means to grant a horse wings capable of flight. When Garrett died, his own horse was lost (becoming the Hellhorse steed of Dreadknight) and his secrets were passed on to his nephew, Dane Whitman. Whitman decided to redeem his uncle's work and became a heroic Black Knight, using Garrett's work to grant Aragorn wings. Whitman soon tested himself and Aragorn in battle when he attempted to aid the Avengers against the mutant Magneto (Max Eisenhardt). Aragorn also joined his master as he infiltrated Ultron-5's Masters of Evil to aid the Avengers. Later they engaged in an aerial battle with le Sabre (Paul Richarde) and his own mount, a flying gargoyle. Aragorn also aided its master and Dr. Stephen Strange against the extradimensional sorcerer Tiboro and flew the Black Knight and Hawkeye (Clint Barton) to a battle with the fire demon Surtur. Aragorn also led his master to battles with Arkon, Imperion of extradimensional Polemachus; Amora the Enchantress; and Olympian war god Ares. After the Black Knight's body was transformed into stone while his spirit was cast back to the 12th century, Aragorn fell into the possession of the Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) who rode him into battle as a member of the Defenders. Jack Norriss, who believed Valkyrie to be his wife Barbara, learned to care for Aragorn in an attempt to demonstrate support to her. Aragorn once carried Valkyrie and Namoirta into battle against the robot Omegatron, creation of the extradimensional world Yann's scientist supreme, Yandroth. While the Defenders were based at Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Aragorn was kept in a hidden courtyard. After the wealthy Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) joined the tea, he procured stables at a secluded Long Island locale soon dubbed the Richmond Riding Academy where Aragorn could be properly cared for. Over the time Valkyrie spent with the Defenders, Aragorn aided her in battles with threats such as the Meteor Man (aka the Looter), the Headmen, the Red Rajah, Lunatik (Arisen Turk), the Anything Man (Jeff Colt, empowered by Omegatron), the Mandrill and Nebulon. Aragorn was once duplicated by the Defenders' foe Casiolena, who created a false Valkyrie to ride her ersatz Aragorn. Although Aragorn was not always friendly to Valkyrie's teammates, he once permitted Clea to ride him. When the Defenders relocated to the Aerie base of their new member Angel (Warren Worthington), Aragorn went with them. Eventually, Valkyrie seemingly perished in battle with her one-time teammate Moondragon, possessed by the Dragon of the Moon. However, Valkyrie eventually returned to life and Aragorn sought her out, reclaiming its role as her steed. Valkyrie was now based primarily in Asgard where Aragorn was welcome amongst the Valkyries' other winged horses. After the mortal Samantha Parrington was transformed into a near-replica of Brunnhilde as the new Valkyrie, Brunnhilde gifted her with Aragorn as she joined a reformed team of Defenders. Aragorn aided Parrington and the other Defenders in battles against the likes of Attuma, the Wayfinder and the Headmen. When the Defenders' own Dr. Strange, Silver Surfer, Sub-Mariner and Hulk (Bruce Banner) became corrupted by their foe Yandroth, Aragorn aided Parrington and the other Defenders against them. Recently, Parrington joined the Lady Liberators, a team formed by She-Hulk to combat the mysterius red Hulk. Aragorn continues to serve as Parrington's steed in her ongoing adventures. | Powers = For a brief period Aragorn could be teleported to Brunnhilde's side by calling his name, thanks to a spell cast by Dr. Strange. | Abilities = Aragorn possesses wings that enable him to fly up to 125 miles per hour while carrying one or more passengers. Aragorn's body has been modified to withstand the pressures of high speed flight and can obtain exygen at high velocities. Aragorn has possessed a strong rapport with each of its masters enabling him to understand and obey complex commands. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = }} Category:Animals Category:Horses